Protection
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Deleted scene from 'The Chaos Around Us'. I chose not to put this in because it didn't really work. Christiana and Vincent have an argument when she finds out that she is being left in Australia while the guys and penguins go to New York.


**Well, here it is everyone, my first one-shot for this story. Now, this was supposed to happen in that part where Elliot, Vincent and the penguins have picked Christiana up in the car and their driving along the roads. I decided not to use this though, because I thought it wouldn't fit. **

**Hope you like it! **

…

I squinted through the rain trickling down the car window, and then I saw it. The familiar outline of a two-story house with a small set of stairs, and trees surrounding it…my house. I turned to Elliot as the car slowed to a stop "Why are we stopping?" I asked.

He answered, not meeting my eyes "This is where you stop."

Before I could object, Vincent got out of the car, opened my door and stepped aside "Ladies first" he said, but I noticed that his tone didn't contain any light heartedness. I wanted to stay in the car, but for some reason, I found myself stepping out and walking to the front door with him.

Once we reached the front door, he stopped me gently. Vincent looked at me "Where's your Mum and Dad?" he asked.

"At work. They both work really late" I answered.

The boy raised an eyebrow "They just leave you alone here?" he asked, and I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

I shrugged "Yeah. They worked full time at their jobs ever since I got old enough to stay at home on my own. I don't really mind, it means I get to do whatever I want, but I do get nervous sometimes" I replied. Vincent placed a hand on the doorknob, and I started "I have the key in my…"

Just as I was about to say 'pocket', the word was drained from me in amazement. Vincent took a deep breath in and out, and then I saw the doorknob glow slightly. He took his hand away, and gestured for me to open the door. I turned the doorknob without the key, and, to my surprise, it opened!

Before I stepped inside, I gaped at Vincent "How did you d-do that?!" I asked, shocked.

He explained "It's another one of those perks that comes with magic. I can unlock any door without needing a key. I knew you had it, but using it would have taken too long." The boy grinned "Now, how about you go inside?" he asked.

"Me?" I repeated.

His grin disappeared, and he grew serious "Christiana, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" he sighed "Elliot, the penguins and myself…have decided to leave you here. The New York mission is going to be dangerous, and I don't think that you should come" he said.

I felt anger surge inside of me, and it showed in my voice "What!? What the crap is that supposed to mean!? No way in _hell_ am I just going to sit here!" I practically screamed. I couldn't believe it! If they thought I was going to stand by while rescued Lucy, they were _so _wrong.

Vincent replied calmly, obviously trying to sooth me "Christiana, I'm just worried…"

I didn't let him finish "What? You're worried I'll get in your way?!" I demanded.

He shook his head "No, I'm just concerned about your safety. Blowhole is _very _dangerous" he replied.

"You think I don't know that?! He captured my best friend for God's sake!" I answered. But then, I remembered something. It was something from a long time ago, but I still recalled it. The first time Lucy and I had encountered Dr. Blowhole, he had said…he had said that he would separate us. A powerful hatred entered me as the facts linked together. _ Blowhole_ had been the one who had caused that fight between Uncle Cameron and Lisa.

_He_ had separated Lucy and me.

He would pay for that…

Severely.

I pushed past Vincent "I'm coming with you, and you aren't going to stop me" I said.

At had only just past him, when he grabbed my arm and stopped me "No, Christiana. I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this" he said.

I turned sharply to him and pulled my arm from his grasp "Why? Because Elliot wants you to?" Elliot was the older of the two, so I assumed that he made most of the decisions.

"No. I just don't understand how you can be so fearless against Dr. Blowhole. He's truly evil and incredibly dangerous" replied the boy.

I rolled my eyes "Really, I can take care of myself" I answered. To prove my point, I sent crackling lightning to my fingertips to show that I wasn't exactly helpless.

Vincent sighed "I know you can, Christiana, but I…"

I interrupted, making the lightning go away and crossing my arms "You're afraid I'll get in your way."

He looked me in the eyes, and I saw his frustration growing, and his hands clenched into fists. The boy took a deep, slow breath in and out, obviously to calm himself down, and then said to me rhetorically "You realise how stupid you're being, right?"

I growled "Why do you even want to keep me here?!" I demanded.

"Protection. That, and…" he sighed "I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you" answered Vincent.

"I can take care of myself. I'll help you" I responded, although it sounded more like I was pleading.

My friend sighed, giving in "Alright. You can come with us" he said.

"Good" I answered. Then, thinking of something, I quickly ran inside and grabbed a small knife out of the kitchen, and then ran back out to Vincent.

He raised an eyebrow and gestured to the knife "Why are you bringing that?" he asked.

I shrugged "Just in case my powers get taken for some reason" I answered, slipping it into the side pocket of my jeans.

The boy chuckled "You always think of the alternatives. I love that about you" he said. Although, by the look on his face afterwards, it was obvious that he wasn't supposed to say that last part.

I asked "You…love that about me?"

He replied slightly nervously "Um, it, it was an expression."

I didn't believe him, but I didn't press it either. As he led me back to the car and explained what happened to Elliot and the penguins, I had only one thing on my mind…

Take. Blowhole. Down.

…

**Did you like it? If you want me to do another one-shot related to any of my stories (not my other one-shots), please say an example of what you would like me to do. I can't seem to think of anything. **

**Thanks, **

**- Babetteisawesome.**


End file.
